


1714-El prisionero del cielo

by acnexusbonny824



Series: Annuls [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acnexusbonny824/pseuds/acnexusbonny824
Summary: 國設，繼承戰梗，英西雙箭頭奧西離婚法西同居（？）前提教堂play，強制愛，大不敬和下品發言有，基本沒肉的黑車病嬌英出沒，捏造的自擬人設出沒，惡趣味的私設一堆沒有遵守網絡禮儀規範，三觀不正，ooc麻煩自主避雷，不喜勿入





	1714-El prisionero del cielo

**Author's Note:**

> 國設，繼承戰梗，英西雙箭頭  
> 奧西離婚法西同居（？）前提  
> 教堂play，強制愛，大不敬和下品發言有，基本沒肉的黑車  
> 病嬌英出沒，捏造的自擬人設出沒，惡趣味的私設一堆  
> 沒有遵守網絡禮儀規範，三觀不正，ooc  
> 麻煩自主避雷，不喜勿入

他推開厚重的大門。

殘陽的夕照穿透老舊的彩色玻璃朦朧的落在聖像下方的王座上，溫柔得近乎諷刺。

即使是法國隨處可見的鄉下教堂，內部的裝潢依然略顯浮華。只有輕游在斜暉中的微塵宣告著這裡早已廢棄，無人會來問津。

盡頭的男人此刻被蒙住了雙眼，正安靜的倚在突兀的出現在這裡的王座上——那原本應該是祭壇的位置——單薄的睡衣一般的樸素聖袍鬆鬆的掛在他身上，露出瘦削的佈滿青紫的大片鎖骨，在身後金碧輝煌的王座的映襯下更顯得格格不入。

——哼，趣味惡劣的法國佬。

他眼尖的注意到男人被牢牢銬在兩側扶手的手腕，以及套著沉重腳鐐的光裸的腳踝——真是令人作嘔的藝術品。

——安東尼奧眼下並不在西班牙……柯克蘭。

若不是臨行前男人兄長的一句提醒，恐怕就算是他也不可能想到這傢伙竟會被藏在這種地方。

真是值得誇耀的傑作呢……鬍子混蛋。

 

從監禁者口中套出西班牙人的下落自然是費了一番功夫，不比背著盟友與他私下媾和的順利。好在那傢伙自顧不暇，被上司緊急詔回善後，雖然極不情願還是將門鎖的鑰匙留給了身為調停者的自己，而非安東尼奧名義上的丈夫——或者說，前夫。

總想著通過婚姻就能鞏固彼此的關係，大陸的這幫蠢貨……簡直令人發笑。

以公正的仲裁者的身份護送國家化身的那位可憐青年平安回國——當然，這是最冠冕堂皇的理由。沒有人會提出反對，畢竟除了當事者的法蘭西與奧地利，他才是這場戰爭的主導。

這個身份再好用不過。

“真是悲哀啊，英格蘭……拼命掩藏那點骯髒心思的小心翼翼的模樣，太悲哀了。”

他佯裝聽不懂對方所指，揣好鑰匙離開了硝煙彌漫的會議室。

“……明明好不容易可以住在一起了，為什麼哥哥好像一點也不高興？從剛才開始就一直在說神聖羅馬的壞話……”

“我不過是在陳述事實！什麼日漸好轉，都是他們騙你的……總之聽我的把他給忘掉！”

——穿過走廊的時候，拐角後傳來了瓦爾加斯兄弟（單方面）的爭吵。

“哥哥今天、好奇怪，這麼焦躁……是因為西班牙哥哥的關係嗎，因為要離開他了、或者因為失蹤……”

“吵死了！！我才沒有在擔心那傢伙——”

大概是聽到了他的腳步聲，很快兄長高聲的斥責戛然而止。似是將他視作了敵人，那小子警惕的瞪過來一眼，拽著尚在茫然的弟弟閃進了最近的一扇門後。

最讓那傢伙牽掛在心的亞平寧雙子此刻會出現在這種場合，果然是因為所有權的交接工作吧。難怪以吝嗇著稱的荷蘭人會一反常態的主動提供談判場地，也是用心良苦了。

“……等著我，貝露琪，終有一天。”

花園裡同樣從費爾南德斯家中出來的手足……不苟言笑的東道主有些笨拙的伸手去摸妹妹的頭，簡潔卻堅定的許下承諾。

“終有一天，我會帶回你們。”

“我會等著能夠離開的那一天……哥哥，我會等的。可是、無論如何，也請不要記恨安東尼奧先生……”

美麗的少女掩面而泣，百感交集的淚水滴落在她胸前刻著聖像的十字架上，沒有引起兄長的察覺——又或者，被刻意無視了。

“在那之前，我會照顧好姐姐的——像哥哥那樣。”

跟在一旁的舉止斯文的少年溫和的笑著，為同樣衣冠齊楚的女孩遞上隨身攜帶的手帕。

……這就是商人與貴族之間的鴻溝啊，霍蘭德。

想要實現統一的願望，怕是要走很長一段艱難道路了。

不遠處注視著這一切的、這場戰爭的真正贏家勾起了嘴角，連他自己也沒有意識到。

——別忘了這可是那個男人教出的孩子，某些方面的執拗可是一樣一樣的。

像是注意到了他的視線，低地人凌厲的眼刀不悅的甩了過來。英國紳士禮數良好的掀帽致意，唇角的弧度在對方看來或許相當欠揍。

“您在這裡做什麼？”

“只是路過而已，霍蘭德閣下。最近多有叨擾，既然協議已定，也不便再逗留。”

“哼……埃德爾斯坦先生希望您離開之前務必去一趟會客廳——話我已經帶到，但願您不會讓他久等。”

“……多謝提醒。”

他並不認為那位被自己臨陣背棄的同盟此時約見會有什麼好事，然而也確實沒有不去的理由。斟酌之間，已經走到了會客廳的門外——卻從裡面傳來意料之外的爭執。

“……不過小少爺，男人婆就算了畢竟她現在是你的人；神聖羅馬——我想見見自己如今名正言順的王，難不成也要經你的允許嗎？”

“我再強調一遍，笨蛋先生——不願見您是伊莉澤本人的意思，她親口所說。”

“那麼神聖羅馬呢——躺在棺材裡的傢伙也親口說了不想見我？”

“請您即刻閉嘴！王只是沉睡了過去——”

“對，只是陷入沉睡，昔日的王在你精心準備的水晶棺中長眠不醒……我可是聽說了，他逐漸的消失已經停了下來，最近隨著條約完善甚至沒先前那麼透明了。該說是感謝這場戰爭嗎，哪天突然能夠醒過來也說不定……”

“那又如何？在王醒來之前……在王親自同意接受覲見之前，誰也別想碰他！誰知道你們這群不安分的逆黨都懷的什麼賊心，竟敢妄圖分裂偉大的神聖羅馬帝國——不過是剛加冕不久、剛得到承認的新人……”

“少廢話，鳩佔鵲巢的傢伙。要不是當時本大爺及時出手相助，哪還輪得到你現在這麼趾高氣昂——若是他醒著，哪還輪得到你來代行主持加冕？！你這——狗仗人勢的娘炮！！”

“你！！”

門後的動靜聽起來已經從拉扯升級到了鬥毆。為了不錯過可能重要的情報，他推門打斷了兩人的爭執。

“聽聞埃德爾斯坦閣下在此處等我，恐怕要耽誤一下二位的雅興。”

快要扭打在一起的兩人在外人介入後果然停下了動作。被壓到墻角的貴族少爺一臉嫌惡的拍開拽著自己的粗暴的手，整了整被蹂躪的衣襟，像往常一樣氣定神閒的走到來者面前，仿佛剛剛什麼都沒發生過。

“方便的話還請暫時迴避一下，貝什米特先生。”

藉著主要參戰國的身份，英國人側身示意對方離開。雖然有不情願，尚未成為大國的、軍人氣質的樸素青年撇撇嘴還是走了出去，順手帶上了門。

“所以……您約我來此莫不是有什麼要事相商？”

“確有要事——若您見到我家那位笨蛋先生……”

習慣性的脫口而出後，羅德里赫像是終於意識到什麼驀地啞然，眼神黯了一黯。

“……若您見到安東尼奧，煩請讓他歸還原本屬於哈布斯堡的戒指。”

戒指？聽聞此言，來訪者不禁挑了挑眉。

“您這是什麼意思？我可聽不明白……那個失蹤的傢伙又不屬於我——無論是過去還是現在——我怎麼知道該上哪去找他。”

“您的謊言並不高明，柯克蘭閣下。與波諾弗瓦談判了那麼久，您會什麼都沒問嗎？”

看似文弱的奧地利人扶了扶眼鏡，藏在反光之後的表情曖昧不清。

“背著我同波旁私下議和，不就是為了能從這場鬧劇中撈到更多的好處……難道我說錯了？”

“我不否認是利益驅使。然而並不是所有人都像你們一樣對那個男人這麼感興趣，總惦記著往他無名指上套自己家族所屬的戒指。”

“沒興趣……嗎？您可真好意思這麼說。”

哈布斯堡的家主抱起雙臂，倏然冰冷的聲線似是強壓著幾分怒火。

“每一次、每一次……我的笨蛋先生從海上回來的時候，他身上那些奇奇怪怪的痕跡……您是真當我看不到嗎？”

“……您似乎比我想象的要更在意這事，真是失禮了。原來比起顏面，您更在意他本人嗎。”

鏡片後那雙紫羅蘭的眼底仿佛閃過了一絲動容，稍縱即逝。

“不管怎麼說，他也曾是哈布斯堡重要的一份子，是我的愛人——會在意他身上所發生的事，不也是理所當然嗎。”

“即使是他率先背叛了您……選擇了哈布斯堡數百年的宿敵？即便如此，您也對他——”

“——您不也一樣？”

像是意識到自己的失態，向來自持的貴族少爺咬了咬嘴唇，側過頭去避開了目光。

“……所以，至少、至少……取回那枚作為見證的戒指，將家族的聯繫徹底了斷——不能由我來做這件事，也不能是法國人。”

既要保全被捨棄的丈夫的顏面，又要確保那人不會被情夫套上新的戒指。

儘管寫進了條約，卻依然擔憂著這些無足輕重的所謂儀式……是身為人類的心被擾亂了嗎。

埃德爾斯坦、霍蘭德、瓦爾加斯、波諾弗瓦……哈。

——安東尼奧，你究竟……還要擾亂多少人的心？

 

他望向道路盡頭的男人。

戰後即被封鎖起來、不被允許參與和會的青年，當然對先前發生了什麼毫不知情……也當然不會給予他關於問題的答案。

曾經不可一世的霸主，如今也不過是砧板上任人宰割的魚肉。

“……真是好久不見了，西班牙。”

久到——號稱不落的太陽終於西沉之時。

他咧了咧嘴，一步步走了過去。

“沒想到會在這種地方……簡直就像是祭品一樣。虔誠到這種地步？也並沒有得到額外的眷顧嘛。”

男人被布料遮蓋住一半的臉上看不太清表情，倒是有不少隱約的傷，不像是戰場上留下的。

“……無論再怎麼驍勇，最終還不是敗給了戰場之外的爭鬥。多麼的愚蠢……以為時代和你一樣遲鈍的停留在了過去——不，是我錯怪你了，畢竟那份愚蠢源自你們引以為傲的高貴血統，哈……”

落日的餘暉親吻著那張累累傷痕的面孔，安詳而寂靜。

“可憐……根本沒有人在乎你的付出，就算這麼突然失蹤，也沒人去追究你的下落——即便曾是那樣強大的帝國……你的前夫也好，你的孩子們也好——知道這是為什麼嗎？”

——沒有回應。

這很不尋常。以他對這個男人的了解，絕不會在聽到這些之後依然如此沉默。

“喂……西班牙，你在聽嗎？”

他試探著喚了一聲。國家化身的青年雕塑一般，倚在冰冷的王座上毫無聲息，仿佛死了過去。

“……安東尼奧？！”

他快步走上前去，確認了對方的呼吸——

……還好。儘管非常微弱，好歹還活著。心跳也還在。

並沒有像神聖羅馬那樣連最基本的生理活動都全部停止。

還活著——這個認知讓他下意識鬆了口氣。

是太累了嗎……想也知道，那個法國佬怎麼可能放他安心休養——畢竟是付出了那麼多代價才到手的戰利品。

昔日的王沉睡著——被裝扮成祭品的姿態，任人魚肉。

有種……或許也將這樣一直沉睡下去的錯覺——就像他所守護的那位少年的王者一樣。

多麼可笑，又多麼諷刺……誰能相信，這曾是牽動了多少國家命運的龐大帝國。

啊……西班牙，曾經多麼耀眼，如今也日薄西山。

無論你曾經擾亂過多少人的心——無論你曾經牽動過多少國家的命運。

日不落的神話……也到此為止。

他單膝跪下，小心捧起因腳鐐而磨出淤痕的左腳——在那之上，是他先前留下的象征著隸屬的烙印。

——終於接近你了，西班牙。

他閉上眼，細細親吻著那道印記，虔誠的，愛憐的。

——終於得到你了，安東尼奧。

終於、可以站在距離你最近的地方……

“……啊。”

——毫無征兆的，沉睡者醒了過來。

 

“你回來了嗎，弗——咳、咳咳……”

乾涸的吐息，摻雜著幾分血腥味的沙啞。是有多久沒好好休息過了呢——還是有多久連水也不曾喝過？

“抱歉啊，我睡了過去，實在太睏……拜託了，親愛的弗朗西斯，遊戲可以結束了吧？雖然比真正的人類強一些，這樣真的很不舒服……”

顯然是把他當成了原本唯一可能出現在這裡的某個混蛋，男人過於親暱、甚至帶著幾分討好的口吻讓習慣了冷言冷語的英國人非常不適。

這傢伙的忍耐也到了極限吧——他想，可以感覺得出被他把玩的那隻腳其實相當想要逃離，卻又強迫著逼自己接受這恥辱難堪的處境。

為了從強盛的太陽王那裡引入健康的新血，竟然能夠做到這種地步。

是垂死前的掙扎嗎，甚至不惜背信棄義，不惜搖尾乞憐……明明曾是那樣高傲的男人，看著真是可悲。

帶著連自己也說不明白的幾分不快，他張口，懲罰性質的咬上尚未痊愈的傷口。

“好痛——不對、你不是法蘭西……”

察覺到正在侵犯自己的另有其人，男人當然有些意外。亞瑟清楚的感受到手中驟然的僵硬和縮緊（儘管他已經相當虛弱），不禁壞心眼的舔了一下泛著紅痕的腳踝。

“…………你是……英格蘭？”

“……呵，竟然這樣也能猜到是我，確實值得好好獎勵一下呢。”

趁著對方反抗之前，他越發加重了手中禁錮的力道——卻沒有預想中的難以應付。

不如說，這人似乎根本沒有要打算逃脫的意思（當然也不排除他沒有多餘的體力可以浪費）。

“……畢竟我實在想象不出除了你還有誰會這麼變態。啊，果然還是被賣了嗎……真是的，至少挑個正常點的買家吧。”

“論及變態，最起碼我可比不過賣掉你的那個傢伙，好好慶幸吧。”

——究竟是被出賣了多少次，才會像現在這樣毫無驚訝、甚至習以為常？

“是我聽錯了嗎，正在抱著別人腳趾頭啃的混蛋竟然有臉說自己這不算什麼？好歹放開再——呃……”

“容我糾正一個錯誤，費爾南德斯閣下，這是屬於我的合法地盤——對了，你沒去議會現場，不知道也情有可原。那麼由我好心的告訴你吧——直布羅陀的所屬權正式歸我所有了。”

“什……怎麼可以交給你這個變態！！”

——男人從醒來後就一直波瀾不驚的情緒，終於有了一絲動搖。

“這就得去問問你的新上司了——沒錯，正是你好不容易請來的那位。所以賞玩自己的所有之物有什麼問題嗎，閣下？不過是無傷大雅的一點小小癖好……怎麼可以拿紳士和那位名副其實的變態相提並論呢。”

他說笑著，鉗制住對方意圖踹來的腿，順著光裸的雙腿一點點掀起單薄的罩袍——不出所料，敷衍的遮蓋之下什麼多的也沒有。青年一絲不掛的股間斑駁著點點腥白……以及更多惹人唏噓的、觸目驚心的傷。

——那真是，他再熟悉不過的傷勢了。畢竟他曾在這具身軀上留下過的紀念品們，不比眼下這些輕。

“……就這樣，也不清洗乾淨，將如此污穢的軀殼扔在這麼神聖的場所……來作為獻祭給神的貢品？”

他瞇了瞇眼，嘴角艱難的勾起嘲諷的弧度。

“難以置信……哈、真是難以置信！！嘴上說的倒是虔敬，背地裡卻做著這等瀆神的勾當……果然還是你們這群道貌岸然的偽君子玩得變態些。虧得狂信如你竟然也能答應他……”

“根本不是那樣！！”

青年怒吼著，掙扎著想要擺脫桎梏。激烈的肢體交鋒中，形同無物的聖袍被扯開來，露出大片傷勢可怖的胸膛，和銀質的、刻著聖像的十字項墜。

“弗朗西斯才不會做那種事。會轉移到這裡是我的任性請求，他原本已打算啟程……若是無法親自前往議會，至少在能夠聽見鐘聲的地方，能夠沐浴聖澤，為會議的結果祈禱，為蒙羞的敗局懺悔……至少，是能夠接近主的所在之處……”

只是為了這樣的目的，只是為了你所謂的那份信仰……

“——所以，寧可委身自己一直以來的仇敵？”

曾經，那樣高高在上的太陽（你）。

曾經，那樣目空一切的帝國（你）。

“……總比你好些。好歹弗朗西斯那傢伙不會像你一樣對神的代理人冷嘲熱諷……”

“然後又在背後狠狠捅上一刀？——別再自欺欺人了，當年若不是他的背叛，那場曠日持久的戰爭究竟會迎來怎樣的勝負……尚未可知。”

亞瑟咧嘴貼上對方耳側，聲線喑啞的訴說著，帶著他自己也沒能察覺的咬牙切齒。

“不過也是託你的福，偉大的西班牙——似乎是因為你這次戰敗的緣故，帝國境內讓你前夫頭疼的那幾個邦國好像都安分了不少，神聖羅馬消亡的進度據說也有所好轉……是個不錯的消息吧，嗯？”

“……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈————”

王座之中被禁錮的青年聽著這番話漸漸停下了掙扎，突然縱聲狂笑。笑聲悽烈聽得人心驚肉跳，就連帶來這個消息的英國人也不禁皺了皺眉，從牙縫裡擠出了幾分煩躁。

“——你瘋了？”

“哈哈哈哈哈……確實、是個不錯的消息：這也算是我為哈布斯堡所能做的最後一件事了——Nobiscum deus（神與我們同在）！！”

“……Deus（神）？”

——為什麼？

——為什麼這麼多年過去，這人的愚蠢和執拗還是這樣一如既往……

他簡直忍不住想要發笑了。

“還不明白嗎，西班牙……即使經歷了那樣慘烈的一場戰爭，你竟然、還沒有清醒？”

——上帝已死。

像是終於被點燃了怒火，他粗暴的撕掉西班牙人身上最後的遮擋，拽起項鏈強迫對方仰頭露出脆弱的咽喉，兇狠的啃了上去。

被壓制的男人喉中滾出了一聲痛苦的呻吟，因束縛而無法動彈的肢體扭曲如受難的聖者。然而罪魁禍首並沒有心生憐憫而停止對被獻祭者的侵犯，強制的擠進那人股間，空閒的另一隻手順勢蹂躪起被迫展露的、傷痕累累的下體。

理所當然的，本已停下的劇烈抵抗再次爆發。

“放開……！！你要幹啥？！”

“這還用問，當然是幹你了——”

“不清醒的是你！！也不看看這是什麼地方……”

“這是什麼地方，你來告訴我……你的主不就在此處？——那祂倒是來救你啊！？”

被踐踏了信仰的、無處可逃的殉道者，咆哮著發出了嘶吼的悲鳴。

“——你才是真正的瘋子！！”

“難道我有說錯？”

“大逆不道————”

“有誰救你——！？”

交融在一起的餘音在空曠的教堂裡迴蕩著。雕塑般的兩人對峙著，靜止了所有的動作和語言。

“……你說的沒錯，這是神所降下的責罰。”

仿佛瞬間失去了所有的力氣，癱軟在虛妄的王座之上的帝國榮光不再，唯有任人擺佈。

“因為我的罪……才會被神捨棄、失去眷顧，甚至連神賜的榮光也……Kyrie, eleison（主啊，求您垂憐）…………”

過去即使被百般凌辱也總是傲慢不馴的姿態，如今也終於化作了低聲下氣的哀求。

“如果一定要在這裡，至少，換個隱蔽點的角落……求您…………”

他本可以拒絕的。亞瑟知道，只要他想的話，進一步將這人早已千瘡百孔的尊嚴踩在腳下並不是什麼困難的事。

曾經耗費那麼多手段也沒能看到的男人陷入徹底絕望的表情，只差一點就能即刻在那塊遮擋視野的布料下出現。

他本可以這麼做——眼角的餘光卻瞥見了那枚象征著古老家族的戒指。

那枚總是刺痛他雙眼的戒指……比起記憶中的模樣已然變得這樣黯淡無光。

“……應許你的請求。”

他低喃著，帶著幾分難以言喻的哽塞——將那具顫抖的軀體小心的摟入懷中——仿佛攬住了永不日落的整個世界。

“我應許你——”

 

“……ad te venio, coram te gemens peccator assisto（此身有罪，拜伏您前懇求寬恕）——”

懺悔的禱詞混合了濕熱的喘息，斷斷續續的瀰漫在窄小的告解室內。趴在椅子上的青年被迫承受著來自身後的撞擊，被腰帶縛住的雙手將銀製項墜徒勞的舉過頭頂，如溺水之人抓住了最後的稻草。

“Noli, Mater Verbi……verba mea despicere; sed audi propitia et exaudi（啊、降生聖子之母，萬勿棄絕我的祈禱，但求您仁慈的俯聽）……”

——聽不到的。

無論多麼謙卑的呼喚祂的名，神也不在此處。

銀月清冷，透過木質的窗欞在相互交纏的肉體投下青白之色。冷眼望著被他鉗住腰肢的身下的男人，亞瑟嘲笑著，佔有著——像在百年前那片風雨飄搖的大海，那所陰冷潮濕的監獄：他親手上鎖的沉重冰冷的項圈，鎖鏈盡頭牢牢的被他攥在手裡。羞辱，凌虐，暗無天日的監禁與侵犯，不許反抗，不許逃離。

你將成為我的——他默念著，貼上對方佈滿傷痕的後背，噬咬被汗濕的黑髮所黏膩的後頸——那曾經也被扎起過優雅的弧度，是費爾南德斯船長精心打理的驕傲象征，無敵的艦隊、海上的霸權——也在不久前被英格蘭親手斬斷。

你將成為我的——你的財富，你的領土，你的地位，你的榮耀……你所有的一切。

——是的，只是因為這樣而已。

只是因為這樣……沒有別的理由。

——絕對沒有。

他強硬的挺入，撫摸過胸膛尚未痊愈的傷痕，捏住對方下頜迫使扭回頭來同他接吻。安東尼奧艱難的回應著，意料之外的順從姿態讓亞瑟不禁有些焦躁。

他記得第一次強吻這人的時候，高傲的階下囚所留給他的滿口血腥，祖母綠的眼底盡是露骨的嫌惡與輕蔑。

那是他們關係惡化之後的第一次親吻，也是男人第一次拒絕了他歡愛的索求。

那時的西班牙理所當然的擁有著肆意拒絕的權力——而現在已經不再有容他任性的資格。

身為國家的安東尼奧或許也是慢慢明白了這點，向來重視名譽的他才會背叛與前夫的婚約，才會承歡於宿敵的身下，甚至能夠容忍侮辱了他信仰的自己在這種場所逼迫他做最不情願的事——該說這具驅殼早已習慣了這樣的屈辱嗎，即使內心想要抗拒，即使再粗暴的對待，被調教過無數次的肉體也會違背主人意願般諂媚的迎合上來，放蕩如下賤的娼婦。

那條蒙蔽了雙眼的布料之下，如今又是怎樣的表情？

又究竟在多少人的懷抱中毫無防備的展露？

……亞瑟不想知道。

突然的，他畏懼這份唾手可得的答案。

畏懼在那雙透亮的祖母綠中看到自己所不想看到的東西……一如曾經畏懼會從那張口中說出自己所不想聽到的話。

——神在看著你的，柯克蘭。

——神在看著你。

是的，祂總是在看著……也總是僅僅看著。

他望著那張沒能等到救贖的扭曲面孔——那片該死的破布早已被淚水洇濕。

“你是在哭嗎，安東尼奧？”

你是在哭嗎。

為疼痛、為屈辱、為逝去的榮光而哭泣嗎。

青年沒有說話，回答他的只有因為難耐而愈加紊亂的吐息。

並不是沒有見過這人流淚的模樣，然而記憶中那些生理性的淚水只有歡愉的味道。

他所仰望的那輪太陽……似乎從未在他面前真正的哭泣過。

“你也會在別人面前流露出這樣的一面嗎，比如被你拋棄的某個舊愛，或是新歡？”

他極盡情色意味的舔上懷中之人的側臉，仿佛那裡本該有液體滑落。

安東尼奧明顯的呼吸一窒，或許是因為這些話語，又或許是因為被撫過了敏感的腰線——隨著他的震顫，亞瑟感受到內部深深的絞緊。

“……真是具淫亂的身體。你的孩子們知不知道、在他們面前以家長自居的男人竟然是這等貨色……或許霍蘭德小子見識過，儘管早就離開了你，他看你的目光很不一般——你也和他做嗎？”

“住口！！要不是你慫恿……唔、”

“選擇離開的是他自己，安東尼奧，你明明知道，卻總是逃避現實……總是自以為是。”

施暴者將手指強塞進對方嘴裡玩弄著，打斷了尚未來得及說完的話。

“你總說自己是世界的老大，然而又給了那群小弟們什麼？他們都怕你、恨你——就像是霍蘭德，所以他離開了。沒有人會愛你。”

——你究竟被多少人愛著呢，安東尼奧。

每當看到他身邊那些貪婪的目光，亞瑟都覺得胸口煩悶。

多少人想要將他佔為己有，想要拆吃入腹。

如同追逐著獵物。千疆萬土，真金白銀。令人垂涎。

令人作嘔。

——你究竟被多少人愛著。

“——沒有人。你曾經引以為豪的孩子們都想著離開你，因為沒有人愛著你。”

像是試圖說服誰一般，他俯在男人耳邊低語著，一遍又一遍的重複。

“所有人都會離你而去，歐洲的也好，美洲的也好，或是加勒比海，甚至你伊比利亞半島的至親——”

“……不會的、不會的！！羅馬諾為我祈禱著，每天都在為我祈禱！！在最接近聖座的地方，必會傳達給神聽見……心愛的羅馬諾，我在天國的父、絕不會將我捨棄…………”

英國人冷冷的望著那張臉，仿佛回到了某個早已被遺忘的夜晚：在他懷中的青年略帶嫌棄的抱怨那小鬼不如雙生的幼弟……恍若隔世。

“……比起兄弟重聚的喜悅，離開你似乎並不是什麼值得悲傷的事。”

他抵上了身下之人的咽喉，迫使對方安分點；又故意說著肯定會刺激到西班牙人的話題，真假摻半也容不得那人求證。

“真遺憾，即使是你最珍視的那個孩子，也沒有像你所期待的那樣流露出不捨。”

“不會的——羅馬諾、我的小羅維不會就這樣離開我————”

“死心吧安東尼奧，或者你指望他成為第二個霍蘭德，回來好操你的屁股——抱歉我給忘了，是你的話沒準還真樂意做這檔子交易……”

——懷中的掙扎停止了。

瞬間僵硬的軀體，冰涼如水中撈出的溺亡者。

他突然開始後悔說出露骨如斯的字句。究竟是什麼侵蝕了那份驕傲的理性，將逼上絕路的話語脫口而出？

“……原來、你一直都……這樣看我……哈…………”

男人抬起嘴角，勉強的扯出了一個古怪的弧度。被掩蓋住大半的臉上此刻是什麼表情，亞瑟無法看到。

“傻的……是我…………”

他無法理解這句話背後的含義。

青年帶著顫抖的語調中，他分明聽到了什麼破碎掉的聲音。

“我詛咒你……柯克蘭、啊啊——我詛咒你！！”

無雲的夜空中，閃電毫無征兆的劃破，似神的震怒，將告解室內兩個褻瀆者的面孔映得慘白。

“我詛咒你——必會像我一樣，失去你所最疼愛的那個孩子……必會像我一樣，經歷這樣的痛苦！！”

 

地中海的風總是焦躁的，讓人心煩意亂。

那日之後，西班牙人便陷入了沉睡。

並非是像他曾守護的那位少年王者一樣長眠不醒，他也會在睡夢中悲泣、呼喊，掙扎著想要擺脫夢魘——沒能醒來的原因，亞瑟再清楚不過。

因為不想要醒來吧，不想再看到這張可恨的面孔——這樣想著的英國人，請求了妖精的幫助，好讓那人暫時不用醒來面對自己。

——被你們這種傢伙喜歡上，真是件倒霉的事。

接走安東尼奧的時候，那人的兄長這樣說道。

在他想起否認之前，百年來的盟友已經抱著失去意識的兄弟走遠。

只留下衣袋中那枚黯然的戒指，證明著那晚瘋狂並不是一場停留在妄想的幻夢。

那些可笑又荒誕的痕跡，佩德羅想必也看到了。

然而再多的傷痛，大部分終有會痊愈的一天，就像它們從來未曾留下。

甚至那道刻在那人腳上的恥辱烙印——也會隨著時間的流逝和格局的重組而逐漸淡去，再由其他部分的領土取代，好重新定義和構築皮下的血肉。

曾經歸屬於英格蘭的標記，終有一天也會從那具象征著本土的軀殼上徹底消失。

——你得到了什麼呢，柯克蘭？

即使不做那樣的事，日不落的榮光也早已是囊中之物。

——究竟是想要得到什麼呢。

他不知道。也許答案早被遺落在了某個遙遠的過去。

也沒有更多的時間容他去想。交接的事務已經堆積成山，必要的面談也排滿了日程……眼下會抵達這個港口，除了履行護送的承諾，也是工作的一部分。

“……柯克蘭先生。”

一旁恭候多時的少女，在目送那對兄弟離開後終於怯怯的出聲。

“安東尼奧先生……真的沒事嗎？”

那是個看上去也就十歲左右的小姑娘。一般人誰又會想到，正是這個再普通不過的女孩手中，掌握著壟斷了整個海峽的城堡的鑰匙。

直布羅陀的化身——以城堡和鑰匙命名的少女。

比起初次見到她的時候英語流利了很多，儘管對那個西班牙人的稱呼還是一如既往。

“……不用再擔心他的事了。”

英國人半蹲了下來，抬頭平視女孩的雙眼。

“從今以後，你的合法監護人是我。”

他抬手，想要取下少女胸前所掛著的裝飾繁複的玫瑰念珠，好換上帶過來的沒有聖像的十字——就像過去給俘虜套上隸屬意味的項圈——腦中卻突然閃過了那張掩去了雙眼的面孔。

“他也……給你套上了這種東西嗎。”

大概是對他的言行感到不解，女孩似懂非懂的點了點頭。

“是的。”

仿佛是回憶起了過去，帶著幾分愛憐的，她親吻了佩戴的十字。

“這是安東尼奧先生、送給我的第一件禮物……”

“……算了。”

已經沒有強制改宗的必要。如果實施，可能引發的後果得不償失……也就那個男人還會在這種問題上執著吧。

那個不惜一切代價，最終撞得頭破血流的傻子。

他起身，準備離去——纏著十字項鏈的手卻被輕輕拉住。

“您會、帶我回去嗎，監護人先生……”

那隻稚嫩的小手拉著他，熟悉的祖母綠的眼中寫滿了無措。

熙攘的碼頭，被落日染上了金色。他望著眼前的少女，恍惚憶起也曾有人逆著夕陽對他張開了懷抱。

“啊……當然。”

——再也得不到了。

 

 

FIN.

 

 

1.繼承戰的結果對法來說得不償失，英成最大贏家，並由此奠定了新一代日不落霸主的地位

2.低地兄妹的人名幾經糾結，最終採用了與國名（假名）讀音相近且拼寫更為常見的Holland和Bellugi

3.子分（部分）及貝露被從西家轉給了奧，盧森從法轉給了奧，對蘭尼來說這當然是不願意見到的結果。但因為各種原因其實貝露家人並不願意回到蘭尼身邊

4.關於神羅，私設是之後被阿普偷走身體藏起來照料，逐漸醒轉接上本家劇情……只是單純想寫躺在水晶棺中的少年王者

5.繼承戰初期英攻佔了直，戰爭結束後通過條約正式割讓

6.三十年戰爭後，大部分國家都醒悟到宗教只是幌子，再也沒有以此為名義發起過戰爭

7.神與我們同在，即Gott mit uns，包括三十年戰爭期間在內對德意志地區而言意義重大的一句格言，相信不少看過神mad花冠的讀者印象深刻

8.懺悔詞出自Memorare（託賴聖母經）只是覺得說拉丁語的東尼先生很蘇/w\

9.東尼的小辮子代表著無敵艦隊與海上霸權，算是普遍的二設（或是一設？）聯姻篇也有相關暗示

10.聖座即梵蒂岡

11.約60年後獨戰爆發，西作為敵方促成了阿米脫離英，正如英作為敵方促成了子分脫離西

12.初期英打算在英屬殖民地推行自家清教，後基本不了了之

13.直接受了英的教導，比起西更認同英的統治，但依然以西語和天主教為主直到現在


End file.
